


Coolkids and Unironic Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dave u need to chill, ily bby, what babes i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I like you,” you laugh at his little scowl. “But seriously. You’re sweet, I want to show you how I feel about you. If you will let me,” you reply and curl him closer to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coolkids and Unironic Confessions

“You’re pretty- not that I uh…like you or anything.”   
*All of this is from Dave’s POV

He’s so beautiful in some sort of alien way. His eyes have turned violet over the last year or so and he’s pierced his left earfin up on the top edge. You’re glad your shades hide the fact that you’re staring at him, at least you hope they do. He’s reading a book of some sort though it makes no sense to you because it’s all in alternian. He’s so pretty it’s almost scary, and your fingertips brush over his hair and he glances over at your curiously “Wwhat is it?” he asks and you bite down on your bottom lip. 

You comb through his slicked back hair and detangle it near the back of his neck “You’re really pretty- not that I uh….Like you or anything like that. No, that would be stupid,” you say and pick at your sleeve cuff nervously. His cheeks turn bright violet and it only accentuates the freckles dotting his cheeks “I uh….wwhale thank you?” he replies curiously. His shark-like teeth worry his bottom lip and he kind of leans towards you, slowly setting his book down on the couch beside him. 

“Oh my god, Eridan. You’re so fucking beautiful,” you murmur and he squeaks in surprise his eartips flushing purple. “I’m not...” he swallows nervously and trails off when your fingertips drag across his jawline. You frown a little, but kind of expected the response “You are.” He opens his mouth to protest but you shake your head “Please believe me,” you nearly beg.

He nods hesitantly “I’ll try but...wwhy are you doin’ this?” he replies, nervousness showing easily on his face. You freeze up a little, and the words die in your throat for a moment “I...” you swallow thickly. “It doesn’t matter, i’ll tell you later,” you say quietly, coaxing Eridan into your lap gently and he goes easily at your gentle urging.

You know he’d bow underneath your fists just as easily but you don’t want that from him. You want to show him you’re going to keep him safe, murmur little words in his ear to make him feel good and abruptly you realize you’re in love with him. Fuck. You don’t know if he knows but it doesn’t matter as long as he’s comfortably tucked close to you, his cool temperature seeping through your shirt. He’s all soft edges, round and without much muscle anywhere apart from his arms and it’s a wonderful comfy weight in your lap.

“Dave, I can fuckin tell you’re lying,” he says, a little annoyed at you. You hum and press your lips to his temple “Alright alright. ‘S because I want you to feel comfortable for once.” it’s true, but it isn’t the answer he was looking for. He glares and his earfins droop a little in indication that he’s disappointed “I mean- Ugh. Dave I mean the real reason!” he brings his hands up in a ‘Obviously’ gesture and your catch them carefully, pressing a chaste kiss to each wrist.

He pauses for a moment before muttering under his breath “Is it because you wwanna make a fool a’ me?” You’re stricken with another wave of affection for him, and you tilt his chin downwards “Course not. It’s because I wanna make you happy,” you murmur, somehow not wanting to speak loudly when he’s so vulnerable. “That’s not-...Dave, please stop joking around.”  
You blink a couple times at his tone of voice then nod slightly “Alright, I’m sorry.” He looks up at you expectantly and you quirk a nervous smile “I’m flushed for you...that is what you guys call it right?...” He looks caught completely off guard and normally it’d be cute but now you’re just nervous. What if he doesn’t feel like that for you what if- “Wwhy?” he breathes and you feel a little more comfortable at the little grin on his lips. 

“Because I like you,” you laugh at his little scowl. “But seriously. You’re sweet, I want to show you how I feel about you. If you will let me,” you reply and curl him closer to you. He goes easily at the light push to his back even though he could easily resist it and you pet his back carefully “Davve...” the rest of his words turn into soft rythmic clicks that you’ve learned is seadweller tongue. 

You push him away and he struggles not to cling to you then you curl your hands into a heart against his chest and he stops, his grey hands curling around yours “Please, Eridan. I want you to trust me,” you practically plead him. You wish it could be passed off as ironic, just for kicks but it really never could be mistaken for that. 

Eridan falters and his hands form a heart in turn, pressing it to your chest. You’re both grinning like idiots when he curls back up in your lap. He flinches when you touch him a little, but you don’t mind. It will take time, which as the knight of time, you have a lot of.


End file.
